Et après?
by Kaitas
Summary: Ce qu'il adviendrait de Lelouch et Suzaku, si certaines conditions étaient remplites, à la fin de la série... yaoi LelouchxSuzaku espèce de lemon dans le second chapitre...
1. Et après?

Il faudrait avoir vu toute la série de préférence, car il s'agit ici du dernier épisode!

Avertissement: il s'agit de yaoi (enfin plutôt de shonen-ai ici...) avec peut-être un lemon à venir (donc là du coup ça serait plus du tout du shonen ai XD) , lemon etant le terme désigant une scène explicite donc pour nos amis les homophobes c'est la petite croix rouge ou la flèche bleu^^

Bonne lecture à tout les autres!

* * *

Tout était parfait, la peur, la haine, du monde entier, tous cela concentré sur lui. Un étudiant, un terroriste, un traître, un empereur ! Lelouch vi Britannia. C'était la fin de son existence de mensonge, tout prendrait fin aujourd'hui. La scène était prête, le publique aussi, il ne manquais plus que la vedette. Du haut de son trône de désespoir Lelouch murmura :

-Suzaku, je te l'ordonne viens et tue-moi…

Une chapelle, voilà qui était bien ironique, il fallait croire que les sorcières comme elle avait toujours recours à de tels endroits. Les mains jointent devant l'autel, C.C priait. Sur son front les ailes rouges d'un oiseau déployer.

-C'est un pacte, je te le donne maintenant…

Il faisait bien sombre dans ce monde clos qu'était le masque de Zéro. Dire que son ami l'avait porté si souvent…Avec ce casque il avait inspiré l'espoir de tout un peuple et même du monde, fait tuer beaucoup de gens aussi… Euphie…Curieusement penser à elle ne lui faisait presque plus rien, un peu comme un rêve qui s'estompe. En revanche il n'allait pas arriver à oublier de si tôt le cauchemar qui se profilait à l'horizon. Des voies commençaient à s'élever :

-Regardez c'est Zéro !!

Ainsi le dernier chapitre de l'ancien monde allait pouvoir ce jouer. Comme l'avait prévu Lelouch, comme l'exécuterait Suzaku… A peut-être un ou deux détails près…

L'empereur faisait face à son destin, Zéro fonçait droit sur lui, avec tout l'aisance qui accompagnait Suzaku, et qui faisait tant défaut à son ami. Son corps mince virevoltait en tout sens évitant coup de feu et robots surpuissant, sa cape qui formait comme des ailes autour de lui, le rendant encore plus impressionnant.

T-u es vraiment magnifique Suzaku… pensa pour lui-même le jeune empereur. Je n'ai aucun regret de mourir par tes mains. Aucun.

Le chevalier était maintenant devant lui, brandissant une épée étincelante. Finalement, il avait peut-être un regret. Il aurait aimé voir son visage une dernière fois…

Le symbole sur le front de la jeune femme s'illumina, et tel une hirondelle s'envola aussi vite que le vent.

Lelouch, son tendre ami, celui qui comptait le plus pour lui, qu'il avait le plus haie également, se tenait droit devant lui. Il ne bronchait pas conscient et parfaitement consentant à ce qui allait suivre. Le jeune homme aurait tant aimé le serré dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas, renoncer, mais c'était impossible, il savait pourquoi Lelouch se sacrifiait aujourd'hui, il avait tout deux beaucoup perdu pour en arriver là. Alors il leva son épée, espérant que l'autre retiendrait son bras, mais évidemment il n'en fut rien. Il le transperça.

Tout deux retinrent un même cri de douleur. Quelque chose frappa alors l'arrière de sa tête, et tendit que son ami prononçait ses dernières paroles, un flot d'images déferla dans sa tête, où raisonnait la voie de C.C.

-Ceci est un contrat…

Et alors que dans un ultime effort, Lelouch portait une main ensanglantée vers son visage dissimulé, il entendit enfin la voie de celui qu'il aimait :

-Suzaku…je suis heureux que ce soit toi…Tu mérite d'être le héro de ses gens… je…je le pense parce que…

Le chevalier zéro ne pouvait en entendre plus, les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ce visage que personne ne pouvait voir, il retira son arme d'un geste sec du corps d'où s'échappait la vie à grand flot.

-J'accepte le contrat.

Le dictateur s'effondrait à ses côtés, mais il semblait tenir à finir sa phrase avant de partir à jamais.

-…parce que…je t'aime Suzaku…

Le nommé resta alors interdit devant le corps qui glissait vers sa sœur enchaînée plus bas, alors que la visière du casque s'ouvrit comme mu par une volonté propre, sur un œil où brillait le symbole du Geass.

La foule poussa des bravos et ce précipita pour aller délivrer les otages de cette sinistre mascarade, tendis que Nanaly hurlait de toute la force de ses faibles poumons. Cependant, elle fut vite emmenée par le tumulte loin de son frère. Zéro c'était éclipsé.

Les spectateurs se dispersèrent bien vite, pressés de rependre la bonne nouvelle à travers le monde, laissant la dépouille de Lulu sur place.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la rue déserte que le chevalier réapparu, un sac sur le dos, et une valise à la main. Il s'agenouilla près du cadavre, sortit une bouteille d'eau et un morceau de tissu. Il entrepris alors de retirer ses vêtements à l'ancien souverain et de nettoyer le sang qui commençait à sécher.

-Combien de temps encore contes tu faire le mort ? demanda-t-il alors.

-…

-Tu es en vie alors parle ! s'énerva alors le pilote du Lancelot.

-Oui…je…suis en vie ?..je ne comprends pas…

-C'est bien une première chez toi, rie celui qui lui faisait face.

-Comment ?

-Hum…. Je te le dirais si tu répètes ce que tu m'as dit toute à l'heure.

-Ce que j'ai…

Il ne semblait pas comprendre. Suzaku se pencha alors vers lui un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Leur visages à présent très proche. Il comprit alors et rougit violemment, mais ne pita mot. Son vis-à-vis patienta le visage avenant.

-Je…je t'aime… Je t'aime Kururugi Suzaku !

Il combla alors le peu d'espace qui les séparaient, et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser chaste, que rompit très vite le moribond.

-Ma réponse maintenant, exigea-t-il.

Les yeux verts du châtain s'illuminèrent alors, sous le regard éberlué de son aimé.

-Un geass ? Mais com…

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir dans ajouter d'avantage, car l'autre avait happé sa bouche une nouvelle fois profitant de l'ouverture de celle-ci pour y glisser sa langue. Le baiser devient alors plus passionner, et aucun des deux partis ne se décida à la rompre, si bien que quand ils se séparèrent enfin ils suffoquaient.

Une voie sarcastique s'éleva alors dans l'air brisant l'ambiance qui était, aux vus de la localisation des mains de chacun des deux amants, plus qu'à l'embrassade.

-N'oubliez pas où vous êtes ! Quelqu'un pourrais arriver d'un moment à l'autre, et ton geass ne fonctionne que si c'est toi qui frappes.

Suzaku aquiessa et se décolla avec regret de son plus qu'ami.

-C.C a raison Lelouch, nous devons quitter le pays.

Il fit alors un signe vers son sac et la valise, avant de reprendre en aidant un brun à ce relevé :

-Le Lancelot nous attends, l'énergie devrait suffire à nous conduire jusqu'en Australie, elle a dit qu'elle y avait une maison…

Pendant qu'il parlait, il s'était retourné vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voie, mais il n'y avait personne.

-Où ?

-Peu importe, quittons vite ce pays Suzaku, un nouveau monde commence aujourd'hui, et elle y trouvera sûrement sa place… En attendant, nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire.

Et il se tourna vers son « meurtrier » souriant. De se sourire qu'il avait perdu depuis bien longtemps.

Une nouvelle aire venait de commencer et chacun devrait y trouver sa place.

* * *

Voilà^^ en fait je voulais faire un lemon, mais en même temps je voulais le faire en un chapitre -_-'

Donc bon si vous avez envis d'un lemon, je peux faire un second chapitre (fille qui en meur d'envi)

Alors dit moi ce que vous en pendez! Reviews....(par pitié!!!!)


	2. Dimension 0

Voilà le chapitre tant attendu (ou pas); une sorte de séquelle de Et après (ouais un chapitre 2 quoi...)

Donc bonne lecture^^

* * *

-Cet endroit…Un message à faire passer ? S'enquit Lelouch.

Ils venaient tout deux de rejoindre le Lancelot Albion (model n°2 de secours) dans l'ancienne ligne de métro du ghetto, là où ils s'étaient retrouvés plus d'un an au paravent, mais où ils s'étaient perdus également.

-C'est toi qui est doué pour les machinations et le symbolisme, pas moi !

-Ne te fais pas passer uniquement pour le bras armé Monsieur–je–veux–changer–les–choses–de–l'intérieur !

-Et dire que c'est toi qui as fini par le faire…Alors que tu ne voulais pas m'écouter ! Soupira le chevalier.

-Non. Je me suis, certes, servit de l'intérieur mais c'est différent.

On pouvait presque entendre un « Na ! » ponctuer sa phrase, Suzaku sourit, le revoilà, le vrai Lelouch, ni prince de Britania, ni son empereur, ni Zéro, juste lui, juste Lelouch.

-Dois-je vous faire la courte, Majesté ? Ou son altesse arrivera à monter tout seul dans mon modeste véhicule ? Se moqua gentiment le japonais, devant la perplexité du brun face à la distance sol/cockpit.

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation, le regard noir et visiblement bien décider à prouver qu'il était très bien capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la machine, évaluant les différentes hauteurs et prises disponibles, échafaudât une poignée d'itinéraire, et choisit celui le plus adapté à ses propres capacités physiques.

Pendant ce temps Suzaku c'était adossé à un monceaux de gravats, et observait, avec un amusement à peine dissimulé, les vains effort de son amant pour ne pas se ridiculiser et prouver qu'il était un grand garçon. Malheureusement pour lui après avoir observer le Lancelot avec le plus grand sérieux pendant près de dix minutes, il se retrouvait maintenant à la case départ et avait commencé son ascension, qui lui posait manifestement bien plus de problème que celle vers le domination du monde... Le brun semblait mettre beaucoup d'application dans sa tache, mais ses mouvements étaient mauvais, il utilisait uniquement la force de ses bras pour se hisser alors qu'il devait pousser avec ses jambes.

-Tu y arriveras pas comme ça, il faut que tu

-Non toi tu te tais, j'y arriverais tout seul !

Suzaku soupira, ce qu'il était buté… Le voilà qui tendait la main vers la dernière prise avant l'arrivée, malheureusement hors de portée pour la seule force de ses membres supérieurs. Le châtain décida alors qu'il fallait mieux oublier les conseils avant que des gens débarquent ici. Il s'approcha donc de l'entêté, chercha un point d'appuis et arriva à son niveau en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Il le poussa alors énergiquement sur les fesses, Lelouch surpris lâcha prise, mais heureusement, grâce à l'impulsion donnée, atterrit directement dans le cockpit.

-KURURUGI SUZAKU TU VAS ME LE PAYER !! Rugit-il hors de lui.

Mais celui-ci ne se préoccupait gère de lui, et redescendit dans un saut pour aller chercher leurs maigres bagages. Puis le chevalier s'approcha du pied du robot pour ouvrir un capot et presser le bouton qu'il dissimulait. Un long filin descendit alors du haut du véhicule aux pieds de son propriétaire, celui-ci passa un pied dans l'étrier, et pressa de nouveau la commande. Lui et les bagages furent donc hisser sans effort vers un Lelouch abasourdit.

-Tu t'es moqué de moi, ma parole ! S'offusqua-t-il.

-Si tu me l'avais demander je te l'aurais dis… Et puis… Ajouta le brunet avec un petit sourire. Il était plutôt plaisant de voir votre illustre postérieur s'agiter ainsi.

-Arrête avec ça, je suis plus ton supérieur.

-J'ai dit postérieur pas supérieur, plaisanta-t-il en se mettant aux commandes de sa machine. Tu ferais mieux de t'installer, on va décoller dans 8,57 secondes.

-Cette précision… C'est totalem-whaaaaa !!

Le décollage l'avait projeté en arrière contre le siège passager aménager à son intention.

-Je t'avais prévenu non ? Rie doucement le pilote.

Lelouch ne lui répondit pas, bougonnant derrière lui, son orgueil remit à sa place.

-Bon dis moi quel est le plan pour la suite des évènements ? Demanda l'ancien empereur désireux de racheter sa dignité.

-On se fait oublier.

-…*soupire*… Sans vouloir te vexer je trouve ça un chouia léger.

-On va devoir cacher le Lancelot aussi, mais je conte sur toi pour ce coup là… Sinon je vois pas vraiment ce qu'on peut faire de plus, les recherches ne vont pas être lancée pour le cadavre du dictateur le plus détester de l'histoire… Et sûrement pas au milieu du dessert australien.

- Par contre en ce qui concerne le Chevalier de sa Majesté je ne doute pas qu'ils aient comme l'envie de te voir croupir au fond d'une cellule jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Fit intelligemment remarquer la Majesté en question.

Mais Suzaku ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça, il souriait tranquillement, le visage serein.

-Tout se passera bien, au pire je prétendrais avoir été victime de ton Geass et que suite à ta mort j'ai repris conscience et que dégoûté par mes actions je suis parti me repentir dans le dessert, loin de toute vie… Ou un truc du genre…

-C'est vrai que ce genre de réflexion stupide te ressembles bien… soupira consterné son interlocuteur, qui visualisait la scène d'un Suzaku les traits contrits racontant son petit boniment aux chevaliers noirs, les poings serrés et les yeux brillant de remords et de douleur.

-Héhé, avoue ! Mais de toute façon on n'en aura pas besoin.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Grâce à toi. Répondit simplement le pilote.

-Tu veux dire mon geass ?

Le brunet ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, mais lui jeta un regard en coin plein de douceur, il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir peu habituer à ce genre de regard depuis longtemps.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué alors ? Ton geass n'existe plus. Je l'ai détruit comme son possesseur.

Pour une fois Lelouch était surpris, pire perdu, plus du tout maître de la situation, voir même vulnérable.

-Comment ?.. Parvient-il à articuler dans sa confusion.

-C'est mon geass. Quand je t'ai transpercé je t'ai vraiment tuer, physiquement juste le temps de tuer ton être présent, j'ai tuer une idée, j'ai tuer l'empereur, j'ai tué zéro, j'ai tué le conquérant, j'ai tué ta vengeance, j'ai tué ta haine. Ecoute ton cœur. N'est-il pas apaisé ? Il ne reste que Lelouch, et ce Lelouch n'as pas de geass. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-Te voilà pourvu d'un pouvoir pour le moins complexe, mais c'est tout toi, détruire de l'intérieur hein ? Et le côté tordu aussi…

-Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment, mais je vais faire comme si.

-Ca tombe bien, c'était le cas. Mais si je puis me permettre tu fais erreur, j'ai toujours mon pouvoir.

-Vraiment ?

-Embrasse-moi ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? C'est quoi le rapport ?!

-Discute pas et embrasse moi !

Perplexe le chevalier passa sa machine en pilote automatique, et s'exécuta avec toute la réticence d'un enfant devant une part de gâteau au chocolat. Il happa avec délicatesse les lèvres autoritaires, les couvrant de baisers semblables à des frôlements, puis n'y tenant plus, il entrouvrit cette bouche, ses mains saisissant la peau douce de leur écrin, l'amenant à lui.

-Tu vois ça marche encore

-Chut ! Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi idiot…

Dès lors, tout se qui émanait de Lelouch sembla être plus fort, plus intense, le son de son cœur, la respiration furtive, l'éclat de ses pupilles, la couleur de sa peau, l'odeur de son corps, la chaleur aussi. Tout dans cette espace clôt semblait avoir disparut pour lui laisser place, lui-même avait cesser de respirer, leur nez collés, il le tenait toujours. En suspend.

-Tu attends un autre ordre ?

-Inutile, je sais ce que tu veux… rétorqua-t-il en mordant doucement sa joue.

-Tu es bien présomptueux, je veux des réponses…

-Mais tu es infernal ! Soupira frustré le brunet. C'est quoi encore tes questions ?

-Tu as dit qu'on n'aurait pas besoin de plan grâce à moi. Mais sans mon geass j'aimerais bien comprendre comment.

-Déjà je suis sensé être mort je te rappel, une superbe tombe toute vide rien que pour moi. Mais c'est surtout grâce au souhait.

Il y eu alors un silence, une ponctuation lourde de sens.

-Je suis mort n'es-ce pas ? demanda l'ancien seigneur d'une voix grave.

-Oui et non.

-Un peu comme le chat ?

[Pour comprendre se référer à la théorie du chat de Schrödinger sur la physique quantique, qui consiste à dire que si on met un chat dans une boîte totalement hermétique (mais qui réponds à tout ses besoins) dans laquelle une dose de poison est donné à l'animal lors de la première dégradation atomique (qui est un phénomène totalement aléatoire comme chacun le sait), on ne peut alors pas savoir si le chat est vivant ou mort, il est alors dans une nouvelle dimension, où il est à la fois vivant et mort]

-Ca tombe bien, j'adore les chats… attaqua Suzaku qui n'avait à priori pas abandonné ses projets, et devenait quelque peu entreprenant quant à la tenue de son copilote.

-Et en général ils te le rendent bien mal non ? Souligna celui-ci en faisant mine de sortir ses griffes.

Le chevalier se stoppa dans son déboutonnage, le visage contrit version mi-désespéré mi-pathétique.

-… gémit-il comme une supplique.

-Je ne me rappel pas t'avoir dit de t'arrêter. Prouve moi que toi aussi tu es aussi vivant que mort.

-Seul dans une dimension rien qu'à nous.

-C'est une promesse ?

-Loin du monde de C, la dimension 0…

-Toi et moi…

-…pour toujours.

Durant l'échange, le son de leur voix avait diminué, jusqu'au murmure effleuré, ainsi que le distance de leur cœur comme de leur corps. Jusqu'au néant, la fusion. Le tissu, le métal, le plastique tout cela appartenait au monde qu'ils venaient de quitter. Dans le leur, il n'y avait que le contact des peaux, l'éclat des yeux, l'odeur sensuelle, le goût mélangé, le chant des cœurs. Ils jouaient sur les limites, à peine conscient de la différence entre leurs deux identités. Déambulant sur les cordes sensibles des chairs, bien incapable de dire qui touchait, qui embrassait, qui gémissait, ils s'aimaient. Ils se dévoraient hors du temps, les minutes et les secondes perdant de leur sens. Les mots se heurtaient sans bruit, sans signification, sans dimension ; car dans ce nouvel ici, les paroles n'avaient pas plus de consistance que la gloire, les titres, le monde. La chaleur de l'intérieur du corps, premier enfant de l'autre, né de leur union, dimension fœtale au milliard de possibilité, l'un ne prenait de valeur que par la présence de l'autre, dans toute l'infinie de leur renaissance.

Dimension 0

* * *

Bon ok c'est pas un vrai lemon, mais je varis quoi... J'espère que vous aurez aimé, j'avous pour une fois être contente de mon travail (ce qui est vraiment rare) enfin trève de bavardage (tout le monde s'en fout en plus)

Et reviews????????????? zviouplééééé ^^


End file.
